Muérdago
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Es navidad... En Japón, China e Europa los equipos respectivos de cada país (en el último caso continente) se preparan para celebrarla. Sin embargo que pasará si varios de sus compañeros y amigos les tienden una trampa para unirlos. Varias parejas...


Bueno aquí está mi fic de navidad… Espero que les guste tal vez no salga muy bien pero… puse todo mi empeño. En fin Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Y comenzamos.

Muérdago

En Japón se preparaba todo para celebrar la navidad. Al igual que en China y en Italia. Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado… Aunque no era la primera navidad de nadie pero la emoción, en cuanto se habla de navidad es igual.

En la WBBA se estaba decorando todo el edificio. Y el famoso Ryo Hagane había llamado a dos de sus trabajadores a su oficina.

-¿Qué desea director? –preguntó Hikaru al llegar a la oficina de su jefe.

-Bueno… hoy es 24 de diciembre y creo que es mejor que ustedes dos se tomen el día libre y también mañana –explicó Ryo.

-¿Pero no hay demasiado trabajo? –preguntó Tsubasa.

-Sí, recuerde que debemos comenzar desde ya a organizar el siguiente campeonato mundial –dijo Hikaru.

-No se preocupen por eso yo me encargo; ¡Es navidad! –animó Ryo – Además, si más no me equivoco, Madoka está organizando una fiesta de navidad y si ustedes se quedan trabajando no podrán ir así que vayan…

-P-pero… -trataba de decir Hikaru.

-Nada de peros. Ahora salgan de aquí y diviértanse –dijo Ryo mientras los empujaba, literalmente, fuera del edificio de la WBBA.

-Supongo que está bien –dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo para luego caminar lejos del edificio.

-_Aaah, ¿Cómo voy hacer todo lo que hay que organizar? –_se preguntaba Ryo.

Los dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente, nadie hablaba ni nada por el estilo. Hasta que Hikaru decidió romper el silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué aras en estas navidades?

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que me quedare con mi amiga –dijo mirando al águila que volaba arriba en el cielo –Aah, o tal vez vaya a la fiesta de Madoka. ¿Y tú?

-Supongo que iré…

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya –dijo Tsubasa.

-Si nos vemos… -se despidió Hikaru mientras el chico se alejaba. –_Iré a comprar algunos regalos para los chicos. Solo espero tener suficiente dinero…_

**Con Madoka:**

-_Qué horror; aun me falta mucho por organizar y tengo que comprar varios regalos… Aah y además debo preparar las conversaciones en línea –_pensaba la chica exhausta.

-Hola Madoka, ¿crees qué podrías arreglar a mi Sagitario? –preguntó Kenta que venía entrando.

-Lo lamento Kenta pero estoy muy ocupada, tengo que organizar todo para mañana. Pero si quieres después de navidad arreglare tu bey –contesto la chica tratando de disimular su cansancio.

-Supongo que está bien, ¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el niño.

-Claro por favor, cuelga las luces de la navidad en aquella pared –dijo Madoka señalando la única pared que no tenía luces.

-Claro –dijo el niño aproximándose hacia la caja donde estaban las luces –Oye, ¿dónde está Gingka?

-Fue a traer a Masamune del aeropuerto –contestó la chica.

-Cierto olvide que llegaba hoy jaja… -dijo el niño –bueno tengo que mandar un correo ya vengo –continuó mientras desaparecía por una puerta y se sentaba en frente de la computadora.

-_Me parece muy raro que un niño como él, tenga que mandar correos a tan temprana edad… Pero no importa –_pensaba Madoka mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

**Con Kenta:**

-Espero que ya esté todo listo… -dijo mientras escribía el correo que decía:

_Wales:_

_Necesito que tu y Klaus me avisen cuando tengan todo preparado. Ya yo recibí el paquete… Solo me falta avisarle a Chi Yun y mañana pondremos el plan en marcha…_

_Atte: Kenta_

Escribió algo similar para Chi Yun y solo unos minutos después recibió la respuesta…

_Kenta:_

_También recibimos el paquete solo hay que esperar el momento indicado para poner todo en marcha. Recuerda cuidar que nadie lo descubra._

_Atte: Wales._

_Kenta:_

_Ya tengo todo listo, solo hace falta esperar…_

_Atte: Chi Yun_

-Bueno creo que está todo bien solo hace falta esperar hasta mañana –dijo Kenta -¡Casi lo olvido también debo avisarle a Yuu! –dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

**En la mansión de los Conssert en Italia:**

Un Jet aterrizaba con tan solo tres pasajeros: los tres miembros restantes del equipo Escalivur, Sophie, Wales y Klaus. Justo abajo se encontraba el líder del equipo para recibir a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hola, Julien –saludó Wales.

-Gracias por invitarnos a pasar la navidad –dijo Sophie.

-No hay de qué… Uno de mis empleados les mostrará sus habitaciones… -dijo Julien a lo que todos asintieron.

Poco después llego el empleado para mostrarles sus habitaciones y pues… solo les quedaba seguirlo…

**De vuelta en Japón:**

Madoka se encontraba preparando un pastel navideño para todos cuando llegó Gingka junto con Masamune.

-Hola Madoka –saludó Gingka.

-Hola Gingka, hola Masamune ha pasado mucho tiempo –saludó la chica.

-Sí, que bien huele, ¿qué estás cocinando? –dijo acercándose al pastel.

-Olvídalo es para la fiesta de mañana tendrás que esperar –dijo la chica alejando el pastel de Masamune.

-No se vale… me estoy muriendo de habre… -dijo Masamune.

-Igual yo, fue un viaje muy cansado… -dijo Gingka.

-Pues vayan a comer algo a otro lugar estoy demasiado ocupada –dijo Madoka y los dos chicos se fueron.

**Con Kenta:**

-Yuu, te estuve buscando por todas partes…

-Igual yo, parece que esos dos no estarán en la WBBA durante navidad –dijo Yuu.

-¿Entonces que van a hacer? –preguntó Kenta.

-Es probable que vayan a la fiesta de Madoka.

-¡Eso es aun mejor! –dijo Kenta mientras Yuu ponía cara de WTF –Solo piénsalo mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-¡Tienes razón! No lo había pensado; así todo será más fácil.

-Ahora solo nos queda preparar todo…

**Al día siguiente:**

Ya era navidad, había nieve por todos lados. La fiesta de Madoka comenzaba a las 6:00 pm y terminaba a la media noche (Inner: malditos fiesteros), en ese momento eran las 5:45 pm y la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

Poco después llegaron los primeros invitados hasta que todos estuvieron reunidos. Pusieron música y todos comenzaron a celebrar; a las 11:05 pm Madoka los llamó a todos para comenzar con las conversaciones digitales que tenía preparadas con el equipo Escalivur y el equipo Wang Joo Shawng.

Cuando estaban en media conversación Kenta le hizo una señal a Wales y Yuu a Chi Yun.

-Eeh, lo siento debo ir al baño ya vuelvo –dijo Wales para poder irse.

-Creí haber escuchado algo, será mejor que vaya a revisar –dijo Chi Yun mientras salía caminando.

Yuu y Kenta se escabulleron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, luego regresaron y continuaron la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado al igual que Chi Yun y Wales.

Continuaron las conversaciones hasta las 1:45 pm cuando comenzaron a sonar miles de fuegos artificiales; todos salieron apresurados a verlos. Madoka simplemente se despidió de los demás y se apresuró a cerrar las conversaciones. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que Gingka estba esperándola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has ido con los demás? –preguntó la chica.

-Bueno me pareció de muy mal gusto dejarte sola –respondió el chico.

-Oye, conozco un lugar donde se pueden ver mucho mejor los fuegos artificiales, ¿quieres venir? –preguntó la chica.

-Claro.

Madoka condujo a Gingka a través de las escaleras y luego al final del pasillo, donde había un balcón y era verdad desde allí se veían perfectamente los fuegos artificiales.

Ambos se quedaron observando un rato hasta que a Madoka, por alguna extraña razón se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y lo único que pudo ver fue una pequeña rama de muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

Al ver a la chica tan perdida mirando hacia arriba, Gingka lo hizo también y al ver el muérdago simplemente se sonrojo. Madoka volteo la cara tratando de pensar en una buena frase para articular pero… las ideas no llegaban. No sabía que decir ni qué hacer simplemente se quedó mirando al lado contrario al que se encontraba el chico.

Unos segundos después sintió como el chico la tomaba de la barbilla y luego los labios de Gingka contra los suyos; al principio se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos como platos, sin embargo al poco tiempo cerró los ojos y le regresó el beso.

Tras ver esto un niño de cabello verde que se encontraba mirando por un pequeño agujero a través de la puerta se puso a celebrar pues había logrado su cometido.

**En Italia:**

Al igual que en Japón, dentro de poco comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y todos miraban maravillados a través de las ventanas.

Sophie comenzó a sentir mucho sueño así que decidió irse a dormir. Cuando iba a salir dela habitación escuchó la voz de Julien.

-¿Qué pasa ya te vas? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí… tengo algo de sueño –la chica trato de seguir caminando pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Había olvidado el camino hacia su habitación.

La chica se quedó observando un rato la puerta sin saber si debía seguir o no, cosa que Julien notó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-B-bueno es que… yo… -trataba de explicar la chica mientras Julien la veía con una mirada cada vez más dubitativa –O-olvide… dónde estaba mi habitación… -dijo apenada a lo que Julien no pudo evitar reírse por debajo.

-Tranquila yo te acompañare –dijo el chico.

-G-gracias…

Bueno, los dos comenzaron a caminar tranquila mente; para llegar a la habitación de Sophie había que atravesar un salón y al llegar a la puerta del lugar comenzó a oler a pino bajo de esta. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados hasta que disidieron mirar hacia arriba y allí estaba la rama de muérdago…

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y volvieron a ver a otro lado. Un poco después Sophie se hartó de la bochornosa situación y se dispuso a seguir caminando; sin embargo, al comenzar a caminar, Julien la atrajo hacia él y la beso.

Sophie ni siquiera lo pensó para devolverle el beso… Al terminar el beso se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un rato mientras observándolos se encontraban sus dos compañeros de equipo quienes intercambiaron miradas satisfechos.

**En China:**

Habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales pero a Mei-Mei le aburrían esas cosas así que decidió caminar en lugar de observarlos con sus demás compañeros.

Camino hasta llegar a la entrada del templo, abrió la puerta y se quedó observando toda la ciudad que estaba debajo de la montaña en dónde se encontraba el templo Beylin. (Yo: WTF no sé cómo se escribe jeje)

-¿Lindo no? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Chao Xin, me asustaste! –dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención –respondió el chico con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Bueno no pasa nada, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Descuida…

Los dos se quedaron observando la ciudad un rato hasta que Chao Xin volteo hacia arriba y vio que una rama de muérdago colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Mei-Mei siguió la mirada de su amigo y este al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo lo que la chica encontró divertido y se acercó para darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Es mejor así –dijo Mei-Mei a lo que su compañero asintió.

Detrás de ellos había un niño con cara de _algo es algo_.

**De vuelta en Japón:**

Los fuegos artificiales ya habían acabado y todos volvieron a entrar a la casa para darse los regalos. Todos los regalos se dieron a la persona correspondiente excepto por uno que descansaba en manos de Hikaru. La chica no sabía cómo dárselo a su amigo Tsubasa así que salió a tomar aire, así tal vez se le iba a ocurrir una idea. Así que salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

La chica no podía hacer más que darle mil vueltas a cómo le iba a dar su obsequio a Tsubasa, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hola, te estuve buscando –dijo Tsubasa.

-Hola… y… ¿Para qué me buscabas? –preguntó la chica.

-Pues… quería darte esto –dijo estirando una cajita de regalo.

-Gracias –respondió la chica tomando la caja –Esto… es para ti… -continuó mientras le daba otra caja de regalo.

-Gracias…

Los dos chicos tomaron aire y abrieron las cajas al mismo tiempo; en la de Hikaru había un collar con un sol de cristal azul como dije y en la de Tsubasa un broche dorado con forma de águila. Los dos se sorprendieron bastante, ya que los regalos de ambos habían dado en el clavo. Luego de un rato se volvieron a ver y sonrieron.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta ambos se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que podían sentir el aliento del otro y poco después se besaron… Ambos dejaron las cajas a un lado y Tsubasa la agarro de la cintura y Hikaru entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tsubasa. Se quedaron así hasta que les faltó el aire y cuando eso pasó tomaron dos segundos en respirar y volver a besarse…

Lo más gracioso era que en dónde se encontraban esos dos tortolos, no había ningún pequeño rastro de muérdago…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Bueno aquí está lo prometido. Como dije al principio no sé si salió muy bien pero bueno…

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor para esta navidad y que disfruten con todos sus seres queridos…


End file.
